Monsuno: Toxic
by Skyfallfirepheonix
Summary: What would happen if team coretech didn't save Dax on combat chaos episode 5? You'll have to read and find out.
1. Turning Toxic

**Hey everyone! Since I saw episode five "Kidnapped" of combat chaos I wondered what would happen if they didn't help Dax in time! Well this is just my idea so don't take anything too seriously.**

* * *

**Disclaimer: I do not own monsuno but I would love to if I could. :)**

* * *

Dax was running out of time. The second that red fluid touched him he would become a Toxic.

The timer was already at ten seconds and slowly counting down.

9...

8...

7...

"Bren have you stopped it yet?!"

6...

"Not yet Chase!"

5...

"Hurry up Bren we've gotta save Dax!"

4...

"Yeah Glasses, listen to Lil' Suno."

3...

"Come on Bren!"

2...

"I'm going as fast as I can Chase!"

"Well go faster!" Chase and Dax yelled in union.

1...

An eiree red glow filled the cavern.

"Yes! Yes!" Yelled Klipse.

"No!" Yelled the rest of Team Coretech.

"Finally I have created the thing that will make my human-monsuno hybrid army!"

"Well done sir you have showed them who is better today."

"No comebacks Suno? No smart remarks? Fine then prepare to meet your doom Toxic Dax attack!"

* * *

**Oh my god. I cannot belive I just wrote that. But it's out there now. I don't know why i'm smiling after writting that. It's probably because Jinja is my fave character. **


	2. Jinja's choice

Hi everyone! This is chapter 2 and ArgentinaV did you honestly think I wouldn't continue? My stories go through to the end no matter how strange or peculiar, crazy or sensible!

Soo Anywayzzz in this chapter Jinja wonders about her true feelings for Dax and has a choice to make. Some DaxXJinja involved. Also F.Y.I Toxic Dax is the same as Toxic Ace since Klipse is using that design ok? So don't go nagging its Klipse's fault not mine.

* * *

"Oh Krag!" Chase said as Toxic Dax ran towards them. "Everyone run!" Chase, Bren, Jinja and Beyal scattered in different directions trying to hide from their Toxic teammate.

"Oh shit,why me?" Jinja said as the forklift she was hiding under was being pulled from above her. "Skyfall distract Dax!" Sha said before bolting for a narrow crack in the cave wall. The huge bird swooped down in front of Dax flapping it's wings stopping Dax from seeing Jinja escape.

"Uh Chase isn't it about time we run for our lives avoiding death by Dax?" Bren asked.

"I don't know Bren we have two choices one, we help Dax and escape or two, we just escape ourselves." Chase replied never taking his eyes off Jinja crawling into her hiding place and Skyfall struggling to stop Dax from getting to Jinja.

"Chase, Dax is a Toxic now. Controlled by Klipse! The only thing we can do to help him is somehow getting him back to your dad."

"B i've got an idea. What we need to do is drive Dax away from Jinja long enough for her to get out, then we lead him out of the tunnels back to my dad."

"Chase that is a flawed plan." Beyal said "Klipse will try and stop us."

"Thats a chance we've gotta take Beyal." Chase said. "Deepsix Shock Sphere!"

Deepsix shot Toxic Dax with a ball of energy. " Jinja run!" Chase yelled. Jinja shot out of the crack over towards the exit followed by Chase, Beyal and Bren. "Jinja can you get Skyfall to lead Dax out of here?" asked Chase.

"I'll give it a try. Skyfall get Dax out of the tunnels!" Jinja yelled. Skyfall swooped down wrapping its long tail around one of Dax's wrists dragging towards the exit.

"No! You will not ruin my plans again Team Coretech! Backslash Chaotic Claws!" Yelled Klipse.

"Skyfall Decoy Trap!" Jinja yelled. Skyfall shot out load of balls of sludge that took the shape of it confusing Backslash giving them time to escape with Dax and get to the surface.

"We did it guys!" Chase said happy that his plan had worked but Jinja was acting strange. She just looked up at Dax lost in thought.

"Jin you okay?" He asked.

"Huh...oh right...i'm absolutly fine." She replied. Chase could tell somehting was up. Jinja didn't normally act this way unless...but she couldn't be...In love with Dax?!

* * *

_**In Jeredy's train...**_

"I'm restoring the programs that I used to help Jon but...-" Jeredy explaned.

"But what dad?" Chase asked.

"Although Dax will be back in his regular form he will still be a Toxic. I could try to fully cure him but it could take a while." Dax looked miserable sitting in that glass container and let out a noise that resembled a sigh.

"You kids should get to bed. You could have a tough day tomorrow." Jon said. All the remaining members of Team Coretech walked of to bed except Jinja who went out to the back of the train.

* * *

**Jinja's POV**

I don't know why this is bothering me so much. Me and Dax have never gotten along well but still... Why did he go after me and not anyone else? Why didn't he go after Bren, Chase or Beyal? Did he feel the same way about me as I felt for him? Beyal is a nice guy don't get me wrong but it's just that I think we get along too well. And I keep wondering what my life would be like depending on which one I choose.

Peace or Adventure?

Mountains or Lowlands?

I don't know who to choose. I've got no-one to talk to about this because Chase and Bren would make fun of me and Jeredy and Jon wouldn't understand and Chase's mother has been resting ever since we rescued her from the Well of Sight. I just wish that their could have been another girl in our group my own age that I could talk to.

"Jin are you okay?" Said a familiar voice from behind me. I turned around to see Chase standing at the door.

"What do you want?" I asked realising that I sounded really pissed off at the moment.

"I just came to see where you were and if your okay Jin." He said walking over and leaning on the rail beside me.

"Listen Chase, I'm fine okay. You don't need to worry about me. I'm fifteen. I'm not nine anymore Chase." I said.

"I know Jin, It's just that everyone's worried about you. Ever since Dax was turned Toxic you've been acting weird." He said walking back inside the train.

Ugh.I just wish sometimes Chase wasn't so caring all the time. I wish I could have talked to him about it but he's a guy.

I walk back inside into the room where their keeping Dax. As I walk in he sits up never taking his eyes off me. I walk right up to the glass and he leans forward.

"Don't worry Dax Chase's dad's trying to find a cure for you. A permanent one. And if he dosen't I will. I promise." He pus his hand up to the glass that seperates us.

"Goodnight Daxie." I say and kiss the glass where his hand is then walk off to bed. I know who I have chosen now and the two times I kissed Beyal are far behind me now kind of like it was a different part of me that did it. Not the me who I am now.

* * *

**So how did you like that guys? I hope you enjoyed it and don't forget to write a reveiw saying what you thought and how I could improve it maybe?**

**See you next time!**


	3. Dax Is Back! Part 1

**Hello fanfic readers and/or writers! Mmmmmm bisuitzzz. yummy. Wait what was I just talkin' about? Oh yeah. I'm Scottish and I like biscuits! DEAL WITH IT! So... this chapter is going to be short. I have a Christmas Dance at high school. I have to face my long time enemy... SKIRTS! So lets get started!**

* * *

The next morning Jinja woke up later than usual. She practicly ran to Jeredy's lab.

"Ah there you are Jinja." Jeredy said as she busted through the door. "I was just telling the boys that I have nearly made the same cure I used for Jon."

"What really?!" Jinja said sounding more inthusiastic than she meant to.

"Somebodys happy. And it's your girlfriend Daxie." Mocked Bren leaning on the glass tank that was holding Dax. Dax slammed an oversized hand onto the glass causing Bren to scream.

"Still scared of Dax allthough he's in a tank Bren? Wow the rate you grow up at. I'm sure you still use nappies and you need some one to read you a bed time story." Jinja replied smirking.

Dax smiled in the tanker as if to say _Nice one Princess._

"Kids calm down. The only thing I'm missing is some of Dax's DNA from when he wasn't toxic. But it might not be as stable as the one I made for Jon, so don't get your hopes up." Jeredy said trying to restore order.

"Hey Jin whats that on your shirt?" Chase asked. Jinja had forgotten to zip up her jacket this morning because of her being late and when she looked down to find what Chase had spotted, she found a strand of hair. Dax's hair.

"Since when does Jinja have Dax's hair?" asked Beyal curious.

"I don't know Beyal." Jinja replied. "It must have gotten there last week when he saved me from that bomb."

"Ah-ha!" Bren cried. "I've got it! All the facts add up! And if i'm correct then that means..." Bren paused for efect before singing:

"Jinja and Dax up a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G! First comes love, then comes marrige, Then comes a baby in a carrige!

"Shut the hell up Bren before I make you!" Jinja growled.

Bren yelled as Jinja stormed towards him and he hid behind Chase for protection.

"Jin relax." Chase said his arms raised in case she threw a punch at him.

"Not until Bren is in the emergency room at the hospital!" She yelled trying to get past Chase to beat the shit out of Bren.

"Jinja settle down!" Jeredy yelled his tone shocking everyone in the room.

"Or what?" Jinja asked raising an eyebrow.

"Or Jinja you can hand over you cores and leave!" Jinja reluctantly sat down in the seat closest to Dax's tanker.

"Wow Chase. If your dad can handle people like Jinja just think of what else he could do!" Bren said coming out from behind Chase.

Jinja started muttering swears under her breath probably saying how much she hated Bren. Before Jeredy added the hair he took one last look at Jinja but she just returned his glance with a death stare.

"I hope this works." Said Jeredy. The strange fluid turning from green to yellow. " Chase could you please grab a towel from the bathroom for me?"

"Sure dad." Chase said running out and returning with a towel.

"Here goes." Jeredy said loading the fluid into a slot at the bottom of the tank and pressing a button, activating the machine filling the room with a yellow light. Jeredy threw the towel into the white gas that came out of the tank because of the opening door.

As a familiar shape stepped out Jinja blushed bright red.

"Nice to see ya Princess."

* * *

**Well I learned two things today 1. I like biscuits a lot. 2. For the first time in my life i've actually not minded DaxXJinja or Jax which is their shipping name I was told.**

**I hate dancing but I've gotta do it later anyway enjoy life, don't wear skirts and eat buiscuits!**


	4. Dax is back! Part 2

"Dax!" Jinja yelled and hugged him.

"Princess your choking me." Dax replied hugging her back.

"Sorry." She said loosening her grip.

"Enjoying your time with her before she goes back to Beyal I see?" Said Bren walking up beside Dax and looking at the two disgusted and shocked at the same time.

Jinja released her grip from Dax and put it on the collar of Bren's shirt.

"You say anything like that one more time and i'll rip your-"

"Jinja!" Jeredy yelled. "I think you should go to your room for a little while." He watched the girl exit the room but didn't notice her return and stick up her middle finger and point it at him.

"Princess is on a naughty streak today." Dax said still looking at the door. "I'll see you geezers later. I'm going to put some clothes on." He said leaving the room.

* * *

Dax was walking back to the lab when he heard some mumbling from the room on his right. Jinja's room.

"Stupid Jeredy. If someone stood up to him you would have Chase and his bloody lynchpin to go through. I wish that damn bear stayed dead. Charger could easily beat him. Saying that Lock was one of the main reasons that we were able to save the world, pathetic."

Dax opened the door and quietly walked in. "Princess you okay?" He asked.

"I'm great Dax, and by great I mean infuriated by the fact that Jeredy absolutely like hates us and would treat us like his _workers _and gives Chase the highest honours."

"Princess, I-" was all he managed to say as he climbed onto her bed beside her.

"What Dax?" She asked "Are you gonna tell Jeredy about what I said?"

"No Jinja I-I just want to thank you for last night." Dax replied, blushing bright red.

"Y-your welcome." Jinja said and also started to blush.

Dax pulled Jinja into a long kiss that appeared to last for hours.

Dax let go of Jinja and walked towards the door. "Princess don't take what Jeredy says seriously, he's just an old geezer. And I think that your moose could beat that lynchpin."

* * *

**Aww... how nice. I'll admit it I actually liked writing all this DaxXJinja! But still it can't beat JinjaXBeyal. :)**

**That was my actual opinion on the whole Jeredy, Chase, Lock thing. I think Jinja could kick his ass. **


	5. A little bit of fighting

**Hey. How ya doing? I'm back with more stuff the ever. I think.**

* * *

Dax walked back into the lab where everyone was waiting.

"Did Daxie go see his girlfriend? Yes Daxie did." Bren mocked.

"Glasses I'm not a dog!" Dax yelled.

"Settle down everyone." Jeredy managed to stop Dax from giving Bren a Toxic-sized hole in his head.

"Shut up with your 'settle down' crap. It doesn't work." Jinja said through the wall.

"Jinja I can take your cores off of you. Just behave."

"Your not my dad. I feel pretty sorry for Chase. Having such a lousy dad that just goes missing when ever he wants."

"Jin, take that back right now!" Chase yelled.

"Why would I when it's the truth?"

Chase ran into Jinja's room and grabbed her off the bed. "Take it back!"

She put on an innocent face before saying in an English accent "I'm terribly sorry Chase but if you think I'm not you could _try _to attack me." By this point everyone was gathered by the door watching. Chase tried to hit Jinja but she easily dodged out of the way.

"Try again." He swung at her again and missed. Jinja saw an opportunity to hit him in in his weak spot. She brought her knee up hitting him right in the privates.

He fell onto the ground, Jinja rolled him onto his back and she put her foot on his chest. "Have I done enough damage or do I need to see how long it takes for someone to die hanging from a rope around his neck attached to a speeding train?"

"Okay Jin, you may be able to beat me in hand-to-hand combat but can you beat me in a monsuno battle?" Chase said getting himself off the ground.

"I can, but your father will obviously cheat. And I don't like cheaters." She said menacingly.

* * *

**Short I know but ha Chase Jinja kicked your ass! The reason I said privates is because the other word was rude. But.. Are Jinja and Chase going to have a monsuno battle? I know who I'm going to be supporting! Jinja kick your ass boy!**


End file.
